JOH: Journey's End
by cobra
Summary: Xander and the Outsiders face there deadliest opponent yet...


A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, gentle readers, and reviewers. To my  
knowledge, this will be the last fic of Journey Of A Hero. I'm  
actually sad to type these words. This story has been my baby for the  
last year or so, it's been one of my most liked and most reviewed fan  
fictions. I hope that I will continue to write these characters. They  
have progressed in this fan fiction to the point I've always wanted  
them to reach. Do to this most likely being the last Journey Of A  
Hero Fic. I'm going to name it properly.

Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.

After all of this I will finish all the interlude fics I have  
started, and some that I have just been brainstorming. I failed doing  
alot of what I had intended. The main thing is that I have not showed  
the Universe of which I've played with, and turned into something  
totally different from there real and original creators. The  
Interlude fics will show how the JOH Universe has developed and  
changed over the course of the fics. I hope you all enjoyed these  
stories I have tried to put so much into. And I hope that those of  
you who had not read my fics until this series continue to enjoy and  
review all my future stories. There are many plot threads that I will  
have to tie in this last fic. Superboy's origins being discovered,  
everything the Oracles have planned, why Xander has been put through  
so much in such a short time. Everything will be tied together, also,  
expect Guy Gardners return. And a suprise Green Lanterns' return that  
will lead Xander into another direction. And a so called ending that  
is really anything but. Expect the unexpected, and dare to challenge  
my opinions. I think I've built the fic up more than enough. I hope  
you enjoy. Don't forget, feedback is the coin of the realm.

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else to do with  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the DC comics Universe. All I own is the  
little idea to bring them together this way.

Chapter One.

Higher Planes.

Guy Gardner sat on a ivory step, his elbow resting on his knee and  
his hand on his chin.

"This is freakin boring." Guy said to himself as he sighed once again  
at being out of action.

"I don't know, It's kind of peaceful." Hal Jordan said as he walked  
seemingly from nowhere to sit beside the Warrior.

"Says you. Pansy.", Guy said with a sigh as he raised his head and  
rested both hands on his knees., "I miss the action, the adventure,  
the beautiful babes."

"Okay, I'll give you those. Even I miss those."

"At least your down there once an awhile. The Spirit Of Vengence. How  
did you get that gig?" Guy asked a slight longing in his voice.

"Well," Hal said with a small smile.," You want the job?"

Outsider's Headquarters.

Xander Harris, AKA Warrior snored softly as the outside world kept a  
rapid pace. It had been a few months since the Jornigan incident and  
it had been a busy few months. Training with the team had taken the  
forefront in his mind, helping Dragon train everyone was harder than  
he thought it would be. The young man jumped out of bed quickly  
falling into a fighting stance as his door opened.

"Xander?", Buffy asked quietly, then noticing him in his boxers  
turned her head hiding a blush.," Dragon want's to see you. Says it's  
important, he's in the Dojo."

"Thanks Buff." Xander said as he relaxed and began to search for his  
clothes., "I'll be there after I get dressed."

"K." Buffy said as she shut his bedroom door. Xander sighed to  
himself, a thousand thoughts going through his head. Xander pushed  
them to the back of his mind and finished dressing, then made his way  
quickly toward the Dojo. As he entered he saw the entire team seated  
around Dragon.

"What's up?" Xander asked stopping just outside the seated team  
members.

"Come here Xander." Dragon said motioning the young man forward.  
Xander did as asked stepping around his friends and positioning  
himself opposite his sensei.

"I have taught you everything I can, experience can only be your only  
teacher from now on. I wish you well in your training, and your life.  
Please, accept my praise, and my blessing." Dragon said as he bowed  
carefully to the young man. Xander seemed at a lose of a moment  
before doing the same.

"Thank you Sen... Dragon." Xander said a slight smile on his face.  
His teamates quickly rose to congratulate him.

JLA Watchtower.

"Hey Kyle." Wally West AKA The Flash said as he blurred to a stop  
beside the Green Lantern., "What's goin on?"

"Not much, Superman is saving a town from a volcano, Aquaman is  
helping a beached whale, and Wonder Woman is on another book signing  
tour." Kyle said as he moved from the monitor and sat down. Flash  
moved to his side quickly.

"How's everyone doing around home?"

"Pretty good, Jade's bugging me to invite Xander, Alan, and John to  
dinner. Think I'll do the inviting when my monitor duties over."

"I'll cover for you. Go on, I don't want you in the doghouse. It's a  
sad place to be."

"No kidding," Kyle said with a smile., "Thanks Wally. I'll see ya  
later."

"Later." Wally West said as he took the seat. Kyle brought his ring  
to life and flew toward Earth.

Alan Scott AKA Sentinal walked through the JSA HQ with an easy gate.  
Though he was easily the oldest Green Lantern alive he seemed to be  
no older than thirty. His look, his power, he was a living legend,  
destined to be myth. If he ever died that is.

"Kyle." Alan said with a smile as the Green Lantern turned from a  
hallway and fell into step beside him.

"How have you been Alan?" Kyle asked with a smile as he shook the  
heroes hand.

"Good, ya know, getting a little slow going in my old age."

"Yeah, right." Kyle said with a snort and laugh., "I came by to  
invite you to dinner tonight, Jade has been bugging me for weeks to  
get you, Xander, and John to come over."

"Sure, about what time kid?"

"Seven I guess. That way you can get to bed at an early hour. Old age  
and all." Kyle said with a smile before saying goodbye and floating  
away from one of his respected mentors. Alan shook his head with a  
smile. Barely being able to wait to catch up with his friends.

John Stewert was in a bad mood, not for the first time, and probably  
not for the last. But that still couldn't stop the smile on his face  
as Kyle Rayner walked into his home.

"Kyle. How ya been?"

"Pretty good, how things going for you?"

"Won't complain. So what's been going on with the Superhero  
community. I haven't talked to Alan in awhile."

"Nothing more than the little brawls. Nothing big has happened since  
Xander took care of Luthor." Kyle said, a smile coming to his face  
just picturing Luthor in handcuffs.

"I haven't met him yet. I'd like to." John said his voice almost  
becoming business.

"Tonight at Seven. Jade and my apartment. Jade wants a dinner with  
you, Alan and Xander. Just a little friends getting together."

"Good, I can't wait to talk to Xander."

"Um, yeah." Kyle said in a confused tone., "I have to get everything  
ready. Seven?"

"I'll be there."

"Later John."

"Bye." John said as Kyle let himself out. He looked out a window and  
sighed. Things were not well, and he had a bad feeling it was going  
to get worse before it got better.

Xander and Nightwing stood together in the training room of Titans  
Tower.

"So what was so important?", Xander asked with a serious and caring  
tone., "The Titans need some backup?"

"No I need to ask you about something.", Nightwing said all business  
as he held up a manilla file. Xander read the tag on the side and  
sighed.

"How much do you trust me Dick?" Xander asked as he stood solidly  
infront of his friend.

"You know my real name. That should already answer your question."

"Let this go, burn the file, forget you ever read it."

"I would if I could Xander. Honest, but someone has been mass sending  
copies of this file to every media outlet in Metropolis. Oracle's  
been able to intercept them so far, but it won't be long before one  
gets through." Nightwing said with a sigh as he tossed the file on a  
nearby table. He looked at Xander concerned., "So it's true than.  
Superboy is half Luthor?"

"Yeah.", Xander said with a low voice., "It's true, but you know as  
well as I do that has no effect on his demenor, he's not evil."

"I know, I know Xander. And so will everybody else." Nightwing said  
trying to make this easier on his friend., "No one is going to hold  
this against him."

"Yes they will. You know that. You know as well as I do that no one  
will feel the same about him, trust him. Batman already has a file  
ready to take him down. I don't want Bruce to think he's actually  
right about the kid."

"He has those on everybody for christ sakes, I guarentee he has one  
of me, you, Robin, and Batgirl as well. It's not that he thinks the  
kid is evil. The paranoid basterd doesn't trust anyone. You should  
know that."

"If this gets out, everyone, especially other heroes will be watching  
the kids every move. They'll crucify him for any mistake."

"Xander, there's nothing we can do. We can't keep this quiet forever.  
I wish we could. Just, it'll be easier on everyone if he tells it.  
Then, if he comes clean, he'll at least have more trust than if it  
was found out in the media." Dick said trying to get through to his  
friends., "This isn't a moral call Xan, this is politics. If he comes  
clean now, it will be a lot better for him."

"Just do me a favor."

"Anything I can." Nightwing said genuinly.

"Keep this quiet a few more days. I'll put Willow on it as well. Just  
a few days."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask.", Xander said with a sigh., "Thanks for coming to  
me with this Dick."

"What are friends for. We've all got SB's back. He's fought beside us  
more than once. We'll stand beside him."

"Thanks again. I gotta go. I have a lot of crap to figure out. I'll  
be in touch."

"You better be." Dick said with a smile as he patted Xander's  
shoulder and the two began to walk from the room., "This will work  
out. Trust me."

"I do."

Xander was flying through the air about Metropolis when Kyle found  
him.

"I've been looking all over for you." Kyle said with a smile as he  
fell into pace with Xander.

"Been busy today. How ya been Kyle."

"Good, you?"

"Can't complain to much. This a social call?" Xander asked hoping it  
was, he didn't need more on his plate at the moment.

"Sort of. Social for you, life and death for me."

"What does Jade want?" Xander asked with a half smile. Kyle chuckled  
and shook his head.

"Wants you to come over for dinner tonight. Around Seven."

"Your apartment?" Xander asked the smile still on his face.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there." Xander said as he turned and looked at  
Kyle., "You're so whipped."

"I am not. I just... okay I'm whipped." Kyle conceded, failing to  
come up with a better excuse. A loud scream came from just below them.

"That got you off the hook." Xander said half serious as both he and  
Kyle flew down into the heart of Metropolis.

END CHAPTER ONE.

Title: Title: Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else to do with  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the DC comics Universe. All I own is the  
little idea to bring them together this way  
Summary: Xander moved along his path, now he's reached the Journeys  
End.

Chapter Two

Xander and Kyle walked into the apartment just a little after six  
thirty p.m.

"You two are early for once." Jade said smiling as she sat the table.

"Kyle's whipped." Xander said in answer as he walked to Jade and gave  
her a hug.

"I know, I think it's cute." Jade said with a large smile. Xander  
chuckled and walked past her sitting on the couch.

"I'll just make myself at home till the others get here."

"This is your home Xander.", Jade said with a smile., "One of them  
anyway."

"Thanks." Xander said not sure what to say. But for Jade the smile on  
his face was enough. There was a knock on the door and Kyle walked  
toward it.

"I'll get it. Lazy..." He mumbled several choice words before he  
opened the door and let John Stewart into the apartment., "John, glad  
you could make it."

"I never miss Jade's take out." John said with a smile as he walked  
past Kyle.

"Actually I think she's trying to cook tonight." Kyle said with a  
frown. John's face went slack.

"Is it to late to run?"

"Yes, it is smart-ass." Jade said as she walked up behind him and  
gave him a quick hug.

"Well, I've lived a good life." John said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up and come meet Xander.", Jade said with a smile still  
present on her beautiful face. She quickly led John into the room  
where Xander had begun watching the news. Xander looked up then  
quickly stood and held out his hand.

"Xander Harris."

"John Stewart. It's good to finally meet you kid. I've heard a lot  
about you." John said with a passive face.

"Good things?" Xander asked with a smile on his face.

"Mostly." John said with no smile present. Xander was taken back, but  
his training with The Bat didn't let him show it.

"I guess that's good."

"Well," Kyle said breaking in feeling a warning in the air., "Alan  
should be here any minute. Hey John did I ever tell you about the  
time I took Xander's ring away from him."

"Hold on," Xander said with a smile., "You didn't take anything. You  
asked me for it. Get it right."

"You saying I couldn't have taken it?" Kyle asked in a humor filled  
challanging voice.

"Well, maybe you could have then. But not a chance in hell now."

"Think your that tough huh?" Kyle asked his voice still filled with  
you humor.

"It's not that. It's just my ring will only listen to me now. I made  
a few improvements before giving up all the power I got in Demension  
two. It won't work for anyone unless I will it to." Xander said with  
a smile.

"Damn, that comes in handy."

"Yeah, plus, well, let's say somehow I actually lose the damn thing.  
I can just will it to me. Doesn't matter where it is." Xander said a  
smile on his face. Then as if to show off the ring disappeared from  
his finger. He smiled then pulled it from his pocket. "I'm a closet  
magician."

"Pretty handy." Kyle said with a smile as John nodded his head in  
agreement. A knock on the door told everyone the last guest had  
arrived.

Superboy sat in his room silently. From what Xander had told the  
young man he didn't have much time till everyone in the world knew  
that he was a fraud. Well, in his own eyes he was nothing more than  
that. He sighed and stood slowly walking from his room at Outsiders  
HQ. First he'd find Xander, then hopefully, he would be able to talk  
to Superman. He walked down the hall slowly, the young man looked  
almost defeated.

"SB?" Supergirl started as she saw him walking down the hall. She  
quickly ran to catch up with the young hero., "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me S-girl. I'll be fine."

"Bull, tell me what's wrong." Supergirl almost demanded worry about  
her friend.

"I'll tell you when I can. I promise. There's just somethings I have  
to do first. Just... just trust me." Superboy said as he looked at  
the floor beneath his feet. Supergirl put a hand on his shoulder and  
gave it a gentle squeeze.

"When you get ready. I'll be here."

"Thanks." Superboy said with a sigh and continued walking. Leaving a  
worried and confused Linda Danvers in his wake.

Kyle Rayner and Jades apartment.

The group laughed at the silly little jokes Xander had been telling.  
It seemed that falling back into the old Xander wasn't as hard as he  
thought it might be. And it was invigorating. To be able to put  
everything on the backburner and just have a laugh. It had been to  
long since he had laughed, really laughed. A knock on the door  
signaled Kyle to rise out of his chair and move to answer the door.

"Hey guys, we got more company." Kyle said as walked in with an arm  
over Superboy's shoulder. Greetings floated around the room  
goodnaturedly.

"Hey SB, what's up?"

"Um, sorry to bother you Xan, we can talk about it later." Superboy  
said in a much lower voice than usual. Kyle looked at the young clone  
concerned.

"What's wrong Kon?" Kyle asked with genuine caring. The young  
Superhero looked around the room in thought. Debating internally if  
he should tell them. His eyes settled on Xander who nodded with a  
smirk.

"Just a small problem. I'm sure you don't want to hear it." Superboy  
said as he moved to set down in the chair Kyle had moved up to the  
table for him.

"We've fought side by side kid. You don't get much closer than that.  
We'll help if we can." Alan Scott said in a serious voice. Superboy  
looked down at the plate Jade had sat in front of him.

"What would you do if you found out everything you are is a lie?"  
Superboy asked as he finally looked up and locked eyes with the  
heroes around the table.

"That's impossible kid. You are who you are, the way your act, your  
heroic nature, that's you." Xander said while he quickly put a piece  
of steak in his mouth.

"Xander's right son," Alan Scott said with a small smile., "No matter  
what, you're going to be whoever you want to be. It's all up to you,  
no one else can make the decision for you."

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years of this." John  
Stewart said., "It's your actions that define you. Nothing else can  
come close."

"I'd say something," Kyle said with a smile., "But they've said all  
that I know."

"I hope everyone agree's with you." Superboy said with a sigh and a  
slight smile. Not as scared as he was a few minutes before., "Now,  
since I crashed the party. Let's eat."

Robin faced the monitor in the Justice Cave with a riged stance. The  
rest of Young Justice had gone to the mall, supposedly for Cassie.

"If anyone, I mean anyone, makes a move on him Young Justice will be  
there." Robin said to the video image of Nightwing. The figure on the  
screen nodded.

"So will the Titans, most of us at least."

"Do you think anyone is stupid enough to mess with the Outsiders?"  
Robin asked not noticing the figure that had entered the cave.

"If anyone does, they're either crazy, or insanly powerful."  
Nightwing said before adding., "Or both."

"I'm going to stand beside him, and I know so are some of the most  
powerful heroes on earth." Robin said his voice as sharp and cold as  
steel.

"I know, let's keep this under our hat, I haven't told the Bat yet.  
And I don't plan on it."

"I'll keep it quiet." Robin said with a nod as the vid screen went  
black, he turned and barely held in his shock as Buffy stared at him  
with hard eyes.

"What's this about my team?"

"Buffy, you'll know soon enough. It's not my secret to tell." Robin  
said calmly more than slightly unnerved by the hit first ask  
questions later look in the young woman's eyes.

"You'll tell me. Now." Buffy growled out as she tensed ever so  
slightly letting Robin know she was going into attack mode.

"I can't. He'll tell the team when he's ready."

"Who will?" Buffy asked as moved her right leg behind her body  
slowly, almost falling into a fighting stance.

"I can't tell you that." Robin said as he to slid into a stance, not  
wanting to fight, but not willing to get his brains bashed out by a  
Slayer., "Buffy you don't want to do this. I've been trained by the  
best."

"You've been trained by the best detective. I've been trained by the  
best fighter. I'm faster than you and stronger than you. I've fought  
and beat things that would make you scream. Tell me."

"No." Robin said taking a deep breath and preparing. He was suprised  
when the attack didn't come right away. Buffy was comfortable in the  
stance, her eyes seeing every little move that Robin's body made. A  
hair moved as his head shook slightly, her eyes saw it. A sweat beed  
rolled into his glove, she saw it. And she knew that he saw the exact  
same thing about her. Robin barely saw the slayer move, he dodge left  
and felt the knuckles of her right hand slid across the tip of his  
nose. He quickly flipped back trying to keep a safe distance from the  
angry, and dangerous young woman. Buffy pressed Robin hard as he  
flipped back the ran forward kicking his arms off the floor and  
causing what was going to be a beauitfully agile flip to turn into a  
roll across the floor of the cave. He landed on his feet and extended  
his metal staff using it to block Buffy's left cross and slide under  
her defenses landing a kick to the back of her left knee. The slayer  
fell forward in a controlled roll that made the young man nod in  
respect. Buffy quickly rolled to her feet and fell into a loose  
fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you Buffy." Robin said knowing this would last  
a long time, and he would loose if it lasted to long.

"Then tell me." Buffy said with a slight smirk, already knowing the  
outcome of the fight. Robin sighed and put away his staff.

"Fine."

END CHAPTER TWO  
Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else to do with  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the DC comics Universe. All I own is the  
little idea to bring them together this way

Chapter Three.

The dinner had gone without a hitch. That was until Jade stood and  
the room went silent.

"I asked you all here, because I have great news." The confident  
young woman seemed to faulter slightly.

"What is it honey?" Alan Scott asked with a smile and a look of  
understanding.

"I'm pregnant." Jade said bluntly while looking at her boyfriend Kyle  
Rayner. Kyle sat stunned for a moment before his face broke into a  
smile.

"That's great! Does this mean you'll marry me now?" He asked in an  
exited voice. Jade laughed at his antics.

"I'll think about it."

"Congrats Jade." Xander said with a smile as he stood and put an arm  
on her shoulder., "You ever need a babysitter, call someone else."  
The small group laughed together as Xander shook Kyles hand.

"Like we'd trust a degenerate like you to watch our little boy."

"Girl." Jade said quickly correcting Kyles' words.

"You know that for sure."

"No.," The green beauty answered with a smile., "Just a feeling."

"Women's intuition. Don't fight it Kyle, even if she's wrong she's  
right." Xander said only to recieve a slap on the shoulder from the  
tall green woman., "Now, to get Oracle and Wills to get all your nude  
photos off the net." A hard punch from the green woman and Xander was  
rubbing his jaw., "I was just kidding. Damn."

"She has a hell of a right." Kyle said with a smile. Alan laughed  
slightly and even the rude John Stewert had an almost smile on his  
lips.

"And that's my que. Sorry I've got to eat and run but I plan on  
taking the Outsiders out for a night of Bonding."

"That's gonna be fun." Kyle said in a purely sarcastic voice.

"I know. Congrats you two. If you need anything, I mean anything,  
just give me a ring."

"Will do. Later Xan."

"Bye Xander." Jade voiced as Alan and John both nodded there  
goodbye's.

"Nice to meet you John."

"You to."

"See all of you at the next apocalypse." Xander said with a joking  
smile as he turned and left the apartment with Superboy questioning  
there destination.

"Hello?" The green demon said as he answered the phone. The smile on  
his face soon slipped. "How many? Gotcha."

Dragon hung the phone up and nodded to Xander who began to speak to  
his crew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and dumbass wannabe thugs." Xander added while  
smirking at Risk who flipped him off without a care., "This is the  
Outsiders night out. We're going to a place that is NON Combative.  
There will be demons there Buff. But no fighting in the club."

"K." Buffy said with a childish smirk.

"Smartass." Xander mumbled under his breath., "Also this is casual  
night. No costumes. So let's go in style. There are clothes in your  
rooms for your use. And Limo's will pick us up at the college in  
three hours." As the time was said every girl in the room ran out.

"Don't be late!" Xander screamed as the last female exited the room.

"Where we goin War?"

"You'll find out kid. Just trust me."

Lorne sat down quickly with a nervous tick in his voice.

"Um, an old friend of ours is comin by."

"Dragon?"

"Yeah, and um, remember no fighting in my club."

"We shall see."

"Look, I don't know how you freakin mortals get around the magic in  
here but I'd appreciate it if you didn't advertise it."

"We shall see."

"Fine." Lorne said exasperated with the female across from him.

Unknown Place  
Unknown Time.

"What are you talking about?" Guy Gardner asked his old sometimes  
friend with a confused expression.

"Do you want to be the Spectre?"

"Even if I did, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Recently, I've been told I could move on, that I had made my mends."  
Hal Jordan said with an almost sad smile.

"Sounds like you got it made."

"Yeah, well, you want the job?"

Caritas.

The plain clothes Superheroes walked into the kereoke bar with smiles  
on there faces. Dressed to the nines the entire group stuck out like  
a sore thumb in the nice, but not dress code oriented club.

"Richard." Lorne whispered as the group came in., "She's here." It  
was almost comical to see Dragon slam his own hand onto his forehead  
and sigh.

"What's up with the D-man?" Superboy asked as he leaned toward  
Huntress.

"Don't know."

"What's up Dragon?" Xander asked as he ignored the stares that were  
being thrown at him from the demons in the bar.

"An old... friend is here." Dragon said with a sigh as he began to  
look around the club.

"That gonna be a problem?" Xander asked carefully.

"Just for me."

"Kewl. I'll get us a table." Xander said with a smile and walked off  
causing even Richard Dragon to laugh. The group gathered in a corner  
table. Xander surveyed the room with a carefully hidden glance.

"Calm down Xan. This is normal night." Buffy said with a smile before  
looking around., "As normal as we are that is."

"Yeah yeah. Hey SB, go get to kareoking."

"Um, no. Thanks anyway Xan-Man but I don't think so."

Xander watched carefully as Richard Dragon walked over to who he knew  
was Lady Shiva. One of the deadliest assassins in the world.

"Who is she Xand?" Buffy asked in a quiet voice even though she  
didn't have to.

"One the the deadliest women in the world Buff."

"Dragon can take care of himself." Buffy said with a smile.

"I'm not worried about Dragon. Shiva has this thing about being the  
best. If she knows were Dragons students... Well, I'll deal with it."

"Oh your so macho now." Buffy answered with a roll of her eyes.

"The most macho. I'm so damn manly I sometimes scare myself." Xander  
said with a smile and a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"That's the only thing you scare.", Buffy said with a large  
smile., "And I don't see a manly man anywhere."

"Trust me Blonde, Xander's all man." Huntress said with a smile.  
Xander hung his head with a sigh.

"Are you keeping things from the rest of the team Xand?" Buffy asked  
with one raised eyebrow. Xander opened his mouth about to speak when  
a loud scream split there little chat.

END CHAPTER THREE

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else to do with  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the DC comics Universe. All I own is the  
little idea to bring them together this way

Chapter Four.

Xander was out of his chair and over the table in a single fluid  
motion the rest of his team just a short breath behind. It didn't  
take long to figure out what they already knew.

"Hey Dragon, ya need some help?" Xander asked a slight smile on his  
face as Richard Dragon flew over a table and rolled onto his feet  
beside Xander.

"I'm trying not to fight in here."

"I don't think she has your idea." Xander said as he caught a bottle  
of liquer that was thrown there way., "Buff. Feel up to a little  
workout?"

"With pleasure Xand." Buffy answered with a smile as she charged the  
irate Lady Shiva.

"What are you doing Xander? She can't beat Shiva." Dragon said with a  
curious and controlled voice.

"I know. In a few minutes she will."

"Kind of a hard lesson to learn." Dragon said as he watched Buffy fly  
into a wall.

"But one she has to. She's getting to arrogant, that's dangerous."

"One of us could have stepped up. Knocked her down a peg or two."  
Superboy said stepping up slightly worried about the fight going on  
in front of them.

"It'll mean more coming from someone that will kill her. Trust me. I  
know Buffy, she's hard headed as hell. After this, you'll have the  
best student you've ever seen Dragon." Xander gritted his teeth to  
hold himself back as Shiva landed a devistating backhand to his  
slayer.

"Think she's had enough?" Huntress asked as she prepared to enter the  
fight.

"Yeah, I'll handle it." Xander said as he took two steps forward and  
lept into the air seeming to fly across the club as he landed a hard  
sidekick on the not looking Shiva. Shiva went down hard but was up in  
the blink of an eye.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm nobody. You okay Buff?" Xander asked without taking his eyes  
from the assassin in front of him.

"Yeah." Buffy said through gritted teeth as she stood and limped to  
Xander's side.

"Stay back Buff." Xander said as he took a step forward toward one of  
the deadliest women in the world., "You wanna do this here. Or are we  
done for now." Shiva looked at the young man with a glint in her eyes.

"Any other time I'd be game. But I have work to do. I will see you  
again."

"If you have work to do in this city. You better believe it." Xander  
shot back with a cold voice. His eyes not betraying any of his  
emotions. Shiva smiled and started walking backwards with a seductive  
quality.

"You will interesting."

"Trust me, you don't want to be on my radar."

"We shall see."

"I look forward to it." Xander said as Shiva disappeared into the  
exit of the club. Xander turned quickly to see Buffy flexing her  
arm., "Wanna call it a night?"

"Hell no. I'm not letting anyone ruin our night off." Buffy said with  
a serious voice. Xander chuckled slightly.

"Lorne! Drinks."

Lois Lane looked at the newspaper in her hand in disdain. And for one  
of the few times in her life she hated being a journalist.

"I hope Clark hasn't read tomorrows headlines yet." She said with a  
sigh as she walked into the hallway of her and Clark Kents' apartment.

"Me to." Kon-El said with a sad voice as he appeared beside her.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked as she hugged the young man tightly.

"As okay as I can be. Just trying to get up the nerve to talk to the  
big guy."

"He won't care Kon. You know that." Lois said with a smile as they  
reached the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, I know. Still."

"You ready?" The reporter asked as she put her key in the lock.

"Nope, but I gotta grow up sometime." Kon said with a small smile.  
Lois couldn't help but roll her eyes at the young Teen Of Steel as  
she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Come on in. Clark should be home soon."

"Yeah..." A loud scream echoed in Kons ears just as he was about to  
step over the threshold., "I'll be back Lois."

"Huh..." Lois said as she turned only to see an empty hallway. She  
quickly came to a decision as she locked her door and ran back from  
the hallway. Something was going on.

(a/n: This is an excerpt from another story I'm working on. But it  
fits well here and instead of wasting time writing the same thing  
again I thought I'd just work a little cut and paste magic.)

All the sounds of destruction that echoed over the city was a sure  
sign. And even if Superman wasn't there, whatever was causing the  
destruction had to be stopped, it was that simple. The Teen Of Steel  
put on a burst of speed and in the back of his mind noticed that he  
was getting faster than he was in his old days, in the simpler days.  
Who would have thought that living with parental figures at sixteen  
was more complicated than living on your own at the same age. Going  
to school was the most stressful simply because of who and where he  
was. As he cleared a large sky scraper he saw the monster causing the  
destruction of Metropolis.

"Metallo!" Superboy bellowed as he hovered just above the head of the  
large metal monstrosity. The monster turned his head toward the  
figure and laughed a hollow ringing laugh that almost made Superboy's  
ears hurt.

"If it isn't the little one. Where is your better?" \

"Not sure at the moment, guess I'll have to do." Superboy answered  
cockily, different from how he would have answered had the metal  
monster not called Superman his better. Had not put him up to the  
mantle of the greatest hero alive.

"Whoa!" Superboy yelled as he dodged the duel eyebeams of Metallo and  
spun in the air landing solidly on the ground.

'Gotta get this fight outta Metropolis, to many innocent people  
around.' Superboy thought to himself then took off into the air going  
toward the once again abandoned Cadmus Labs on the outskirts of  
Metropolis. Metallo watched as the boy flew away and for one moment  
thought of not following, then the large villain jumped into the air  
with all it's machined strength and glided after the figure of red  
and black that streaked through the blue sky. Superboy slowed his  
speed and looked back toward where he thought Metallo would be, it  
didn't take a moment for his super hearing to hear the loud whistling  
but not even he could move quick enough to avoid the four ton metal  
weight that fell from a hundred feet above him landing solidly on his  
slowly flying body. Superboy was slammed into the ground at near  
supersonic speeds the weight of Metallo, with the help of gravity,  
forcing the young hero farther into the ground breaking through and  
falling into the first layer of the underground facility once known  
as Cadmus Labs. Once known as his home.

"What happened here?" Superman asked as he landed in the center of  
the destruction in the city known as Metropolis.

"Superman!" Lois Lane Kent yelled as she ran carefully but quickly  
around the objects in her path toward the towering Man of Steel she  
was proud to call husband and friend.

"Lois. Are you alright?" Superman asked with a caring voice that made  
Lois smile slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about Superboy, he took the fight with  
Metallo out of the city, we felt a huge shockwave from the battle  
just a minute ago." Lois said a look of worry etched on her beautiful  
face. A similar look appeared on Superman's' face as another  
shockwave was felt though the ground under there feet. He quickly  
caught Lois before she fell.

"I've got to go." He said quickly and took to the air in a red and  
blue blur.

Superboy stood uneasily as the dust cleared and he looked toward the  
sky. Three level above him was ground level, infront of him was the  
insanely more powerful than he remembered Metallo.

"I think it's time I finished you boy." The villain said in his  
ringing voice.

"I've got... a few tricks up my sleeve ya know." Superboy rasped out  
as he felt the tear in his shirt, a large rip straight through the  
center of the S. With a growl Superboy flew forward as fast his  
beaten body could carry him and flew straight into the metal monster.  
As they both flew toward the metal wall in the distance Superboy  
reached into his reserves and using his TTK tore the metal  
monstrosity apart with a large explosion and a shower of sparks. As  
the young hero slowed to a stop just before slamming into the far  
wall he turned and surveyed the area. No Metallo in sight. Just  
pieces of the large metal body. With a sigh the Teen Of Steel flew  
out of the hole the fight had created and landed on ground level.

"Good Job." Superman said as he landed beside Superboy causing the  
super powered teen to jump in shock.

"um...Thanks." Superboy said as he tried to look Superman in the eyes  
and failed.

"What's wrong Conner?" Superman asked with a caring voice as he  
placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"I've been keeping something from you, from everyone." Superboy said  
with a defeated voice.

"Everyone has secrets Conner, you just have to decided if and when to  
tell them."

"I don't want to tell anyone, I'm afraid to. But, you deserve to  
know, you trust me to wear the shield. You trust me to live with your  
parents for petes sake." Conner said as he sat down on the grass his  
legs hanging into the hole that was created minutes earlier, Superman  
sat at his side.

"I'm afraid of what you'll think of me." Conner said as he finally  
looked into Superman's eyes. Superman saw the fear behind the blue  
eyes of Superboy.

"You've proven yourself to me Conner, time and time again, I'm not  
going to think any less of you."

"Okay.." Superboy said and took a deep breath before beginning to  
speak.

"It all started when I first became a Titan. The first night at the  
Tower Robin and I were talking when he got an email, it was my Cadmus  
file."

"How?" Superman asked but then shook his head and nodded for the  
young man at his right to continue.

"I don't know yet, Robin said he would look into it but I think he's  
got something more important on his mind, I just don't know what yet.  
Anyway, it said I was half kryptonian, and half human." Superboy said  
and looked at Superman whose face showed one of pure shock.

"That's about how I looked. I've been lied to since the beginning."  
Conner said and looked toward the sky.

"There's more isn't there." Superman stated more than asked. Conner  
nodded but didn't look at the man of Steel.

"Yeah, and your not going to like it. I don't think you'll ever trust  
me after this, hell, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust  
myself. You were one of my genetic donors. The other..." Superboy  
paused and looked Superman in the eyes with despair.

"Is Lex Luthor." Superboy closed his eyes expecting the worst from  
the Man Of Steel. After a long stretch of silence the young teen hero  
opened his right eye, saw the small smile on Superman's face, then  
opened his left.

"Why are you smiling?" Superboy asked with trepidation. Superman put  
a hand on Conner's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I've told you before that genetics don't make you a hero, they also  
don't make you a villain." Superman had a slight smirk on his face  
that calmed Conner down slightly.

"So you don't hate me?" Superboy asked carefully.

"Of course not Kon. And I don't think any less of you, you've always  
had those genes, and you've always been a hero. You've made mistakes  
along the way, and you'll make more the longer you help others. We  
all do."

"Even you?" Conner asked slightly in awe of the man sitting next to  
him. Even after all this time, all the talks he's had with the Man Of  
Steel, he was still in awe of the larger than life figure at times.

"Especially me. I'm not perfect Kon, I know a lot of people think I  
am and believe it or not that's the hardest part of trying to be a  
hero, peoples expectations hit a lot harder than Doomsday ever did."  
Superman said with a serious look in his eyes. Conner slightly  
chuckled at the statement and nodded his head.

"And Conner, I know you've got it worse than me. The name Superboy  
not only signifies a hero, it signifies you as my predecessor. That  
means people, especially yourself, watch and judge everything you  
do." Superman took a deep breath and sighed before continuing.

"To tell you the truth I've been watching you a lot more lately. And  
until today I was really thinking about your training, about you not  
being good enough. But today, you've proven me wrong. In the old days  
you wouldn't have gotten Metallo out of the city. You would have  
fought him head on in downtown Metropolis, but today you made a  
responsible and mature decision to lead him away. And you took him  
down by yourself, I know you've done it before but still. But the  
thing that makes me most feel that you can do this, that you can be  
Superman, even a better Superman than me? It's this talk, you were  
man enough to tell me what you told me today. That took more courage  
than I thought you had. And it really makes me feel like a, what do  
you say? Heel, that I thought you didn't have it." Superman looked  
directly into Superboys' eyes searching for anything, then he noticed  
the small smile that formed on Superboy's lips. Before he could speak  
anything a noise seemed to vibrate in his ears.

'HELP HELP!'

"Did y.." Superman started to ask only to be slightly startled as  
Superboy took to the air as fast as the young man could...

"You COMING!" The young Teen Of Steel asked as his red and black  
form flew quickly toward the horizon, then the red and blue form of  
Superman flew past him in a rush. Superboy poured on the speed but  
still fell steadily further behind the man of steel. But both men  
noticed, not as far behind as a few years ago. A huge weight had been  
lifted from the teen of steel. But in the back of his mind he  
couldn't help but worry about what would happen tomorrow. When the  
rest of the world found out that he's a fraud, in his own eyes anyway.

END CHAPTER FOUR

Title: Journey Of A Hero: Journey's End.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else to do with  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the DC comics Universe. All I own is the  
little idea to bring them together this way

Chapter Five.

Xander watched the footage on the monitor with a careful eye.

"She's good." Buffy said as she sat down and to watch the action.  
Shiva was fighting five men in black and easily dispatching them.

"She's better than good."

"I should have taken her." Buffy said with a slightly whiny tone.

"Yeah, you should have. Now the question is, do you know why you  
didn't?" Xander was point blank with the question and it caught Buffy  
off guard.

"I... I guess I haven't been training enough."

"That's part of it. Robin told me what you did." Xander said finally  
taking his eyes from the monitor and looking at Buffy with a careful  
eye.

"So? I had a right to know."

"No, you didn't. This is a team Buffy. Not a family. You have to  
trust everyone here with your life. And I have to say it suprised me  
that you were that... egotistical. Attacking someone that has done  
nothing but help you. That's low Buff. You're getting to dangerous.  
To... I can't believe I'm the one saying this, irresponsible."  
Xander's tone did not change. He held his emotions in tight reins not  
trying to let his disappointment in Buffy turn to rage.

"You have no right to Judge me Xander. And you do not tell me what to  
do."

"If that's the case you need to leave. You agreed to join this team,  
knowing that I was the leader. And while I don't judge your life, I  
will judge your performance. And you will listen to what I have to  
say. I want you here Buff. In my opinion you could be one of the best  
assets this team has. Above me, above Superboy. But you don't want  
it. I thought having you here would make you feel more normal. But  
you still feel that your better than everyone else. That attitude  
will not only get you killed, it will get my team killed. And I can't  
have that. I'm not talking to you as a friend right now Buff. This  
isn't about you and me. This isn't personal, so don't let it be. This  
is about life, and right now I'm worried about yours." Xander paused  
his speech to guage his friends reaction. And at this point it looked  
like Buffy was either going to explode in rage, or cry. It took all  
of Xander's willpower not to reach out and tell the Slayer to forget  
everything. But that couldn't happen.

"You have a few options Buff. One of them is the right one, choosing  
it, well, that's up to you." Xander said with a small smile as he  
turned and began to watch the monitor once again. Buffy stood slowly  
and began to walk away with heavy steps. She stopped and without  
turning back began to speak.

"What options?"

"You're smart Buffy, you'll figure it out. A wise man once said that  
for every door there is a path. The question you need to answer is if  
your ready to walk that path. I believe in you Buff. And I'll be your  
friend no matter what your decision. I do love you Buffy. More than  
you'll ever know." Xander said as he looked at her back, finally not  
able to hold the emotion from his voice anymore. Buffy looked down  
slightly and walked from the room. A final statement left in the air.

"I think I have an idea Xan."

"She wants me doesn't she?" Xander asked without turning around as  
Dragon entered the room.

"She wants to fight you. If that's what you mean." Dragon answered  
with a slight smile, as much as he hated to admit it Xander and  
Superboy had began to rub off on him. Xander turned around and sighed  
with a slight smile.

"What is it with me and women. There all knockouts, and there all  
very very deadly. You think I'd learn."

"Wouldn't be any fun in that." Dragon said with a smile as he sat in  
a chair across from Xander.

"Think I can take her?"

"With the ring. Yeah."

"Without it." Xander said in a deadpan voice., "I can't rely on the  
ring all the time. And this could be the ultimate test of weather or  
not I can do this if the ring fails."

"I don't know.", Dragon said in a serious voice., "It'll be close,  
but honestly, I'd have to give her the win."

"That's what I thought." Xander said with a sigh as he sat down., "We  
have to take her down Dragon. I know you two have a past. But, I  
can't let her operate."

"I know.", Richard Dragon said with a sigh., "And I'm fully prepared  
to do the job. I can win Xander. And I'm not going to let her go."

"Never thought you would. How did Buffy do this morning?"

"She didn't hold back." Dragon said letting Xander change the  
subject., "How's Superboy?"

"Depressed. But who can blame him. It's all over the media. He's the  
son of the ex-president. And known criminal. And the only people that  
seem to be on his side are us, and a few other Superheroes."

"We'll take care of whatever comes."

"Without a doubt. That doesn't change things. After all the good he's  
done in the world this is making him an outcast. Sometimes you have  
to wonder why the hell we do this."

"Yeah. But deep down you know. Everytime a child says thank you it  
hits you. Everytime you check up on someone and see how much they  
value the life you saved. You don't do it for the praise, or the  
acceptance. You do it for the people. And if they don't appreciate  
it, well, people like us, we'll still be around for the next time. Or  
do our damnest to be."

"You're smarter than you look old man."

"Go to hell."

Hal Jordan stood in front of the two imposing figures. A smile on the  
face of the man with no fear.

"We wished."

"To speak with you." The female Oracle finished for the male.

"About what?" Hal Jordan asked with the smile still on his face. He  
was done.

"We wish for you."

"To return to the Earth Plain."

"Um, I'm done. I was told I earned my redemption."

"You have."

"We ask this as a favor."

"What could be this important?" Hal asked out of curiosity.

"Alexander Harris."

"What's wrong with the kid?" Hal asked his voice seeming to change to  
worry. He liked the kid, respected him.

"Nothing is wrong."

"He is progressing quickly."

"But he needs tutalage." The male said with a slightly off voice.

"And you ask me? No one is going to trust me down there." Hal said  
with a pained voice.

"You will earn there trust." The female said with an almost smile.

"What is this about? Why are you so focused on Harris?"

"That is not of your concern. We simply believe he will be a key in  
upcoming events." The male said in a guarded tone. Hal sighed as he  
shook his head in agrivation.

"What events? When?"

"We do not know the specifics." The female said with a slightly angry  
tone.

"Say I agree. How would I get back?"

"Listen closely Hal Jordan Green Lantern of sector 2814." The male  
said.

"This is the path to your destiny." The female finished.

JLA Watchtower.

"J'onzz!" Superman yelled as he watched helplessly as an alien being  
latched itself to his face. Superman grunted and tried to fight loose  
of his captures to no avail., "Fight it Diana! Fight it." He screamed  
to Wonder Woman who was holding him tightly as the alien made it's  
way to the Man Of Steel. He knew his words were for nothing as  
darkness claimed him.

END CHAPTER FIVE..

JOH: Journey's End

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: Xander's at this Journey's end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six.

Hal Jordan landed on his feet on the roof of the Daily Planet. His knees bent to absorb the force even though it seemed he fell from thin air. He surveyed his surroundings, a desturbed feeling in his chest. The feeling only grew worse as he saw the figures flying in the air. Missles exploding as they bounced harmlessly off the supernatural enemies above him.

"It's not possible." Hal said to himself as he watched Superman ruthlessly tear through an F-16. "Not fucking possible."

The alarms blared through Outsiders HQ, lights flashing as Willow's voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone to the Monitor Room!"

Supergirl reached the room first, followed just milli-seconds later by Xander and Superboy, soon everyone made there presence known, in silence.

"I don't believe it." Superboy said with a shocked and sad look on his face. Everyone nodded there head in agreement.

"We better get over there." Xander said as he turned to survey his team., "Willow, get the Titans and Young Justice on the phone. We're gonna need all the help we can get. JSA too. Okay boys and girls this is the real deal, Superboy, you gotta slow Supes down long enough for reinforcements. I'll take care of Kyle and J'onzz. Dragon, you got The Batman. Supergirl, I'm gonna need you on Flash, try to slow him down till we get a few Speedsters on our team. Buffy, put on the Medallion, you've got Wonder Woman, we just need to keep them busy till the rest of the Heroes show up. No cowboys on this mission. Risk you're with Buffy." Xander turned and quickly walked toward the exit., "Giles. Get on research, there being controlled by something. I'd like to know what."

"I will do my best." Giles answered quickly as he began to type on the 'Infernal Machine'. A new skill Xander had talked the man into learning early on in his Superhero career.

"Let's do our best team. We need to make the JLA proud." Xander said as they got to the exit and he enveloped everyone in a bubble. The Outsiders shot out of the exit like a missle, going to the last fight any of them thought possible. They were going to save the world, from the worlds saviors. The Justice League of America.

Hal Jordan ran down the stairs like a man possessed, he had to get help. Tell everyone what was going on. He busted through the stairs quickly almost slamming into a woman he knew well.

"Oh my god!" Lois screamed as she fell back a step.

"Lois, I need a phone. Or something, I have to contact the JSA." Hal said not bothering to explain his sudden appearance., "I think I know what's going on."

"You're dead."

"Um, not anymore. So... about that phone?"

Xander and the Outsiders hit the streets of Metropolis hard and fast. Each member going to there respective opponents.

"We don't have a chance in hell War." Superboy said as he looked at Superman off in the distance destroying building after building.

"Have a little faith Kon. The Titans and JSA are on there way. We just have to pray they make it in time."

"Let's get to work War." Superboy said as his face turned to one of stone. Xander's beside him did the same.

"Time to play." In blurs the two young heroes were gone and just seconds later connecting punches echoed in the air causing ripples through the air.

Hal Jordan watched from the ground a worried frown on his face.

"I have to get up there." He said to himself then he noticed the jets taking off from just outside Metropolis. A smile came to the pilots face., "Back in the saddle again." He quickly flagged a taxi.

Superboy flew toward the ground with a yell of pain and rage. Superman just behind his form ready to strike as a foot flew into the man of Steel's face sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Switch." Xander said quickly as Superboy nodded and slammed a right fist into J'onzz face causing the martian to fly further up in the air. And deep in a crater at Smallville, Kansas, the earth began to move.

"Hold it!" A voice yelled causing Hal Jordan to turn around quickly.

"Shit. Hal?" The voice asked in a shocked tone.

"I don't have time right now Sellers, I have to get in the air." Jordan said as he finished climbing up the ladder into the cockpit.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Don't ask, you never saw me."

"I..." Befor Sellers could finish his sentence the jet began to warm up and seconds later Hal Jordan was in the air. Flying again.

Xander hit the ground hard just moving in time to avoid the hard punch thrown his way by Superman.

"What the hell are you doing Superman? This isn't you." Xander tried to reason with the mad man that could crack a mountain with one punch; but it was of no use. The young man quickly flew into the air away from the fight.

"Ring, analyze the Justice League."

'There is another being inside the ones you call heroes. A being of immerserable power."

"Great that helps so much. Entities name?"

'Parralax.'

"Shit."

Buffy hit the ground hard, causing a crater to form around her beautiful form.

"This sucks." A hand came into few and the woman took it without a thought.

"Big time." Risk agreed as he helped the young woman up and both heroes looked across the street to see the woman that had put them on the ground. "Wonder Woman."

"Where the hell are the Titans?" Buffy asked as she took a fighting stance.

"Right here." Nightwing said as he fell to the ground beside her. "Troia, help them out. I have to find Batman. Damage, find the Martian Manhunter. Tempest, as far as we know Aquaman wasn't affected. Think you can help the kid take on Kyle?"

"Yeah." Tempest said as he raised his warrior eyes skyward watching as Superboy fought with two green figures.

"Good, Arsenal, you have to try and help Supergirl slow the Flash down, use the sonic disruptor. Cyborg, help Damage with J'onzz, remember he's afraid of fire."

"What about Xander?" Buffy asked as the group took a moment to see the fight raging between Warrior and The Man of Steel.

"For now, he's on his own. Titans, Together!"

Richard Dragon plucked a Bat-a-rang from the air and through it back at Batman with a quick flick of his wrist. Batman dodged quickly and flew forward like a wraith slamming both feet into Dragons face causing the martial arts master to flip backwards and land on his feet only to recieve a right cross for all his trouble.

"Little tougher than I thought it would be." The man said to himself as he kicked the Batman back and wiped the blood from his split lip.

"He's full of suprises." Nightwings voice agreed as he landed beside Richard Dragon.

"No shit sherlock." Dragon said then growled., "I have to stop hanging around Xander."

Hal Jordan smiled as the jet beeped telling him that he had missle lock on the green figure fighting Superboy.

"Let's see if you can handle this." Jordan said as he thumbed the trigger and watched as the missle leapt from under the wings of the F-16 fighter jet. The smile fell from his face as J'onzz used his powers to become non corperal and the missle flew through his transparant body.

"Shit." The ex-spirit of vengence said in an even tone as he watched the red beams from J'onzz eyes slice into the jet., "K, plan B."

"Xander watched as the missle flew toward the Daily Planet, with an afterthought and a little will he used his ring to change it's direction causing it to explode in the air. He smiled as he watched the figure out Hal Jordan fall from the cockpit of the plan and land on a stunned Kyle Rayner. Warrior took a moment to see that Superman was still trying to gain his barrings after the last attack then he took to the skies toward the figure that was hanging on to the Green Lantern for dear life.

"Having fun Hal?" Xander asked in a humorous voice as he heard the string of curses coming from the man.

"Get me on the ground you..."

"No name calling now." Xander said with a grin as he slammed a right fist into the side of Kyles head and grabbed Hal from thin air.

"It's Parallax." Jordan said as he saw the disaster area around him.

"I know. I think he's taking control through J'onzz. It's only a matter of time before he moves from the JLA to us."

"We have to stop J'onzz, it's the only way." Jordan said with gritted teeth.

"Well I've got my hands pretty busy with big blue if you haven't noticed." Xander said as he motioned to his face, his nose busted and his face bloody and bruised., "But you, well, go get em hero." Xander said as a green ring appeared on Hal Jordan's right hand., "I'll be getting that back when this is over."

"I'll take care of it."

"Get Damage close to J'onzz, maybe the Martians fear of fire will force Parallax out. It's worth a try." Xander said as he flew back down and slammed into Superman who was finally crawling out of the rubble of Lex Towers.

"yeah, he makes it sound so damn easy." Hal said with a sigh as he flew down and grabbed Damage with a large green hand., "Time to go boom kid."

END CHAPTER SIX.

JOH: Journey's End

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: Xander's at this Journey's end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven.

Xander held in the cry of pain as he blocked a right cross from the Man of Steel. Only to have his arm break for the trouble. He went with the blow and twisted lashing out with a green beam stronger than any he had used before. Reaching a level he had never dreamed of he completed the twist and slammed his right foot into Supermans face. Blood squirted in torrents from the Superheroes nose as the red and blue clad figure flew backward through the air.

"Damn." Xander gritted out as he held his arm., "I can't keep this up forever." Warrior said to himself as he watched the man of steel fly from the ground toward him at supersonic speeds., "This is gonna hurt."

Superman slammed into Xander at mach speeds forcing them both through three buildings. Xander prepared to close his eyes and let darkness overtake him just as the object he sent his ring after fell into his right hand. He swung his only good arm hard actually dropping his energy field for a moment. The Kryptonite laced right cross hit the man of steel hard sending the hero flying toward the ground. The punch wasn't that strong, a normal strength for a human of his size. And at that moment Xander figured it out. The very fact that had been eluding him yet, had been his crutch since he began to fight. Even a normal human, can take out the most powerful enemy. It's the human condition, to survive. Warrior slowly stopped himself in mid air and watched as Damage powered up and blew, he watched as The Martian Manhunter screamed in pain. Then his jaw dropped as the huge yellow figure of Parallax rose into the air and seemed to focus soly on him.

"Shit."

Xander landed on the ground beside his friends.

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." Superboy said he saw the rest of the Justice League beginning to stand beside them. The being known as Parallax roared in anger as he surveyed the group that was set to stand against him.

"Your arm okay?" Buffy asked as she stepped up beside Xander.

"I'm good."

"You don't look good." Buffy said as she saw how white his face was under the bloody coating.

"I've got enough left to finish this." Xander shot back his voice cold, emotionless. He motioned for the others to stand back as he stepped forward confidently., "So you're the big bad Parallax. Your nothing but a parasite."

"You humor me puny mortal. But do not test my patients."

"You have no real power. You syphon it off others. Without a host, you nothing." Xander said again as he stepped forward only to fly back when he was hit with a vicious yellow claw. The young man flew over the crowd of heroes who stood rooted to the ground as if by magic. For a moment all was still, then the young man known as Warrior stood unsteadily and walked through the crowd back to the front. The heroes around him moved to the side letting the beaten and bloody young man past.

"You think you scare me? You're right. But you see, that's why you can't hurt me. You took control of Hal, because he was the man with no fear. And when his defenses where down, you took control. But me, I fear, I'm constantly scared, but I'm better than Hal, because I overcome. That's the human condition, that's what you, or any of your kind will never beat. Because the odds can be stacked in your favor a hundred to one. But we, humans, normal everyday people, we survive. And as they say Parallax, what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. You think you can take me? Bring it on. Cause at this point, I just don't give a damn." The large evil being laughed a hearty laugh. His thoughts seeming to be heard in Xander's mind. A host you shall make. As the yellow being hurtled toward him Xander brought up his ring. A green beam hit yellow and though he poured his will into the beam, Parallax began to inch ever closer. A second later he felt the arm on his shoulder, looking away from his beam quickly he smiled at Superboy and pooled the will of the two together, slowing the beast progression toward him. One by one, then in drones, hands were joined and will for the first time was freely given, destiny be damned, this decision was theres. Xander couldn't help but smile as Parallax was enveloped in the green light of the power and vanished from the planet Earth. The only trace of his presence the wreaking around them. Xander sighed and fell to his knees as his beam dwindled and his ring lost all power. His suit vanishing, leaving Xander Harris cradling a broken arm.

"Where is it?" Buffy asked as she leaned down lifting her friend effortlessly.

"The Central Power Battery. It's trapped. For good."

"You did it War." Superboy said as he threw Xander's arm around his neck and began to lead his friend away from the sight of Ground Zero.

"SB, i'm almost sick of saying this kid. This is a team sport, I didn't do anything by myself. We did it Kon. All of us." Xander groaned as he sat down and let Hal Jordan form a mask on his face and a splint on his arm., "Besides, this fight, it was the easy part." The others looked at him in confusion before fallowing his line of site. The JLA stood in the center of where the battle had just reached it's conclusion. Fear and self-disgust on there features as the saw the destruction they caused. "Help me over there kid."

"K." Superboy said as he helped his friend up and helped him walk over to the other heroes present. The heroes looked at the young Warrior in respect and Xander conveyed it back. Superman looked at the teens arm, a sadness that reached the Man Of Steels very soul shown through.

"The Justice League of America is herby disbanded." Xander said waiting for the irruption he thought would come. When none did he continued talking., "People aren't going to trust you after this. You'll have to earn it all over again. And I know that's not fair to any of you. This wasn't your fault. I know that, and they know that, but they just can't believe it yet. So, I think you should all lie low for a little while. Do your normal thing. We'll pick up the slack. Go home, get some rest. The Titans, Outsiders, and Young Justice will start searching this mess."

"But..." Superman started to say only for Xander to hold up his hand stopping the Kryptonian.

"No buts. Go, before the media gets here. Now's not the time to plead your case."

"He's right." Batman said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Bats." Xander said with a loud voice causing Batman to turn., "You still have my respect. And my trust. This changes nothing." Batman nodded and turned, walking slowly away to be enveloped by the shadows of the remaining alleys.

"I don't like this." Wonder Woman said in a strong tone.

"That doesn't matter. You think I like what's happened. Hell I wish it wouldn't have, but it has. So now we have to face the reprocussions." Xander said trying to stay standing even though he was dizzy.

"I still don't like it, but you are correct." Diana said as she flew into the air. The remaining members of the Justice League began to thin as one after another they fled the scene. Finally it was only Superman that was present.

"I'm sorry." The man of steel said as he once again looked at Xander's broken arm.

"Wasn't your fault. No harm no foul."

"Goodbye." Superman said sadly as he took off into the air toward his fortress of Solitude.

"Now what do we do?" Impulse asked as the young heroes stood watching the distance as there heroes disappeared.

"Take it a day at a time. Let's start looking for survivors." Xander said trying to walk only to have Hal Jordan envelope him in green bubble.

"You need a doctor. The rest of us can handle this Xan. Go get some rest."

"We still need to have a talk." Xander said glaring at the newly alive again Hal Jordan.

"And we will. When you've rested."

"I..." Xander started to argue only to see the caring faces of his friends, his family surrounding him., "Fine. I'll be at the HQ. Hal, give me a lift."

END CHAPTER SEVEN

I know, a short chappy, but I wanted the end the chapter here before the rebuilding starts. And other answers are given. Later

JOH: Journey's End

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: Xander's at this Journey's end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Eight.

Nightwing, Superboy, Giles, Robin, and Xander sat at the main table in the monitor room at Outsider HQ.

"So," Xander began as he moved his arm slightly and almost flinched., "Any ideas?"

"I've talked to Batman. He's agreed, well, kind of agreed, to let Robin and I handle Gotham. Batgirl is going to take Bludhaven."

"That works. But that isn't the main thing. Should there be a new formation of the Justice League?" Xander asked with a heavy tone. The group around the table nodded there answers.

"Okay. Nightwing. You going to start?"

"I've already talked to several of the Titans. The ones I think are ready. They've all agreed. I wasn't going to talk to anyone else till I had your promission."

"Talk to whoever you want Dick. If some of the Outsiders want to move up. There free to go."

"How about you?"

"I'm stayin. I like where I'm at right now." Xander said as he leaned back. Expecting the question to pop up sooner or later.

"Superboy?" Nightwing asked in a curious voice. Though he already knew the answer.

"Not this time. I'm good."

"Supergirl might be interested. Hell, maybe all of them will be." Xander said with a smile., "But I think you're best bet is going to be with the JSA club. And a few freelance guys still running around. The Marvel family would be of good use."

"I'm going to ask them. Just wanted to give you the invites first. Be nice to get on the same team. We all work well together."

"Exactly why we should stay apart Dick." Xander said with a smile., "You're right. We do work well together. We get around eachother and it's just... fluid. And our teams follow our leads so... it sounds impossible, but when we get in a fight, it's like we all form one team, we work together like a unit that's been with eachother for years. I'm not one for ruining that."

"I understand. I better get going. Lot of things to do, people to see."

"Hey Dick. No hard feelings right?" Xander asked as Nightwing stood.

"For turning me down?"

"No, for... earlier."

"I've told you before Xand. This isn't about morality, it's politics. And you made a good, sound, political call. No hard feelings kid." Nightwing said with a smile as he held out his hand and shook with the older hero.

"You have a lot of work to do. Good luck man." Xander said with a smile on his face.

The Outsiders sat at there normal table in the crowded club. The music was bad, but the atmosphere. Plus, a lot of the heroes around the table were underage, not many places they could hang out together. Lorne walked over to there table along with a waitress, each of there drinks of choice.

"We gonna get you to sing tonight Babycakes?" Lorne asked Xander as he sat his drink in front of him.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Ah, come on Xand." Willow said with a smile., "All of us have sang."

"No force on this earth." Xander said with a determined smirk on his face. He then made a fatal mistake, he looked around the table. Every girl present put out there own version of his patent pending puppy eyes look.

"Please Xand?" Buffy asked as she leaned forward and batted her eyes.

"You're all gonna be the death of me." Xander said in a sigh as Superboy laughed. Xander stood slowly and downed his drink before turning to Lorne., "I'm no stranger to the rain. Ya got that one."

"Ah, a country classic. Of course." Xander nodded then turned away and walked from the group like a man defeated.

"I've been trying to get him to sing for weeks. And that's all it took?" Lorne asked in exasperation.

"He can't deny his girls.", Superboy said with a smile., "That's his kryptonite Lorne. He just won't let anything make them sad, not if he can help it."

"Hold on," Huntress said with her hands up., "We. are HIS girls?"

"Yeah." Superboy said with a shrug.

"I didn't think he was that clingy."

"Not that way.", Superboy said as he sat up., "He just watches over who he cares about. His girls, that's just a term he uses to show affection to his friends, that just happen to be girls."

"Um, anyone else confused?" Star Spangled Kid asked in a curious tone. Superboy sighed and leaned on his elbows.

"Look, this is what I've figured out about Xander. He's very... chivalris. Buffy, and Willow here have been "HIS GIRLS" for awhile now. But, the way Xander is, that number has grown from two to... man I don't even know. Basicaly all it means is that he would do anything for any of you. Death, dismemberment, it doesn't matter. He will go down before you do."

"How do you know all of this?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Me and the Xan-man, we're alot alike. Ya wanna know what's funny though. Everyone looks up to Superman because of the boyscout image. You think I would, but I don't, not anymore. I just hope that one day I can be more like Xander."

"Why the hell would you wanna do that?" Risk asked with a laugh.

"Superman does what's right. Xander, he does what needs to be done. He's taught me a thing or two in the last year, one, what's right for the law, isn't always what's right for the Earth, or the lives in it."

"You act like he's perfect." Buffy said as she watched Xander standing by the stage. An almost nervous look on his face.

"Hell no, he's far from it. Just like everyone else. Superman once told me, the hardest part of being a hero, is having everyone needing, and wanting, you to be perfect. It's impossible. And Xander knows it, that doesn't stop him from trying anyway."

"You're right." Giles said finally speaking as he drank a sip of his beer.

"About what?"

"You and Xander are alot alike, you both give credit where it is due. He has said pretty much the same about you."

"You'd follow him to hell wouldn't you?" Risk said looking around the table at everyone.

"Why not?" Buffy asked with a smile., "He'd do the same for us." Risk thought about that for a moment before nodding.

"It's funny you know." Supergirl said with a smile., "When I first joined the team, I had my doubts about him, Xander I mean. But the kid suprised me, he is good at his job, and I know, that if he says something, it will get done. He's one of the few people, that I trust with not just my life, but all my loved ones as well."

"I like babyface, he knows what he's doing. And to tell the truth, I consider him a friend. In my line of work I don't have many." Lorne said as the Agathe demon finished it's rendition of 'Dead Or Alive' by Bon Jovi.,

"He's up. I better get to work."

Xander walked up to the microphone and sighed, he didn't say a word as the music started. To be truthful, his voice, while not awful, was nothing great, and his body language screamed to everyone that he didn't want to be on the stage.

Xander finished quickly and sighed as he walked off stage. He was quickly met with the green host.

"Never again Lorne. Never." Xander said with a meaningful glare behind his words.

"Sure, whatever baby face." Lorne said with a smile., "Anyway, got a little info for ya, you've got a choice

coming up kid, life or death kinda choice."

"That's it? I sang, for that crap?"

"Hey, your not like other people I get in here kid. Most of the people I read, I can tell you exactly what happens till they die. But you, all I get is up to the choice, then nothing."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you have something most of your friends and allies don't kid. Free Will. Damn near every hero in the world has a destiny. Except you."

"So, my choices really do define me huh?" Xander asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, and others."

"What?"

"Everyone of your friends I've read, even the ones with destinies, they have these... blank spots in there lives. That's when they follow you Xander. For some reason you don't have a leash, therefore anyone that follows you, well, it's like you take everyone off the PTB radar."

"That's... I don't know what that is."

"It's a miracle kid. Someone up there is pulling some major strings for you. Why? I have no idea."

"Thanks Lorne. For telling me something that is going to take Willow and Giles tons of research time."

"I do my best cup cake. Now get over there to your friends. have fun tonight. And don't worry about tomorrow."

"I'll try."

"I know kid. That's what makes you a hero." Lorne said with a smile as he turned and looked at the demon on stage.

"NO! He cannot sing Manilow. I forbide it!" And on went the lifes out our heroes.

"He has reached this Journey's end."

"More adventures loom ahead." The female Oracle answered.

"And we will be with him." The male added with an almost smile.

"Till the end of this plane."

"Till his life's end."

END JOH: Journey's End.


End file.
